The present invention relates to an optical disk reproducing apparatus, more particularly, to a system for inserting a synchronizing pattern in digital audio data on the optical disk, whereby data having no synchronizing pattern such as digital audio data loaded on the optical disk, which is outputted from a digital signal processor, can be normally inputted to an optical disk ROM decoder by the synchronizing pattern generated externally.
In a conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus, an optical disk digital signal processor processes digital audio data on the optical disk read from a disk pickup and outputs a predetermined data in serial format to an optical disk ROM decoder which then inputs the serial data, only after it detects 12 bytes of synchronizing patterns FF, OO, FF, FF, FF, FF, FF, FF, FF, FF, OO, FF in the serial data.
However, the optical disk ROM decoder can input the serial data outputted from the optical disk digital signal processor, with 12 bytes of synchronizing pattern existing in the data format recorded on a disk of an optical disk player. Thus, the data can not be inputted to the optical disk ROM decoder in an appropriate timing, since the digital signal data format on the optical disk doesn't include this synchronizing pattern.